


Three is Three Too Much

by Bproudnbrave



Series: Loona One-Shots [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aging Up, Catfish - Freeform, F/F, Marriage, Sisters, Triplet line - Freeform, Triplets, chuuves - Freeform, comingout, lipseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bproudnbrave/pseuds/Bproudnbrave
Summary: First, there was one.Then, there were three.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Series: Loona One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664887
Kudos: 88





	Three is Three Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you're all safe and healthy.  
> This one is a little longer than the rest and I really had to force myself to stop writing, that's why the end is so weird. I wanted it to be a lighthearted little chapter but my fingers slipped here and there so...  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Btw I really don't see how triplet line shares any similarities when it comes to looks (and personalities, I'm looking at you, Choerry) but I love the concept so I went with it... I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that they look nothing alike

“Arghh, Hyunjin!”

At this point, Haseul just thinks it's funny how their one-year old keeps misbehaving whenever her wife is taking care of her. From throwing food at her, refusing to eat, spitting out her drinks and saying “no” to everything her mother says. Haseul has seen it all but only ever really from a third-person's point of view since their baby turns into an angel whenever she's in sight.

So Haseul watches her little family with a smile on her face, waiting for her wife to give up and start whining again about how their daughter hates her.

“Come on, just one more spoon. Do you want to go to bed hungry?”, Jungeun asks visibly annoyed and moves the spoon around in front of little Hyunjin's face.

“No!”, Hyunjin says with a big grin on her face and uses the moment of Jungeun being distracted cause she's pouting at Haseul, to close her little hand around the spoon's tip, the baby food all over her hand now and dripping onto the table. That must be super exciting since Hyunjin starts laughing and making those weird squeaky sounds.

“She hates me. Why does she hate me?”, Jungeun asks, putting the spoon away and gripping her hair as a loud whine escapes her mouth.

Finally, Haseul decides it's time to step in and help her wife out.

“She doesn't hate you. She just wants to get a reaction out of you and likes to rile you up. Look at how she's enjoying herself just cause you're frustrated again.”, Haseul explains and leans down to kiss Jungeun's cheek before getting a paper towel and cleaning the table and Hyunjin up, kissing her chubby cheek too.

“I just hope the next one will be easier.”, Jungeun whispers quietly and glances at Haseul's mid-section where a small baby bump is already visible. Little does she know.

“Arghh, Hyejoo!”

Turns out, Haseul was pregnant with twins. Jungeun wasn't good at hiding that she was overwhelmed once they found out. TWO babies? Three, if they count Hyunjin who still tries her hardest to make Jungeun's life a living hell. Now, they are stuck with two more rascals. One, actually, if you asked Jungeun. And none if you asked Haseul. She has to admit that Hyejoo is probably the most destructive out of the three but still, deep down she's an angel, just like her older sisters.

“Why can't you be a little bit more like your sister?”, the younger mother asks before successfully making Hyejoo drink her milk, ignoring Hyunjin who is running around the kitchen and yelling that she wants a cat which sounds a little like “Aeong, mommy, aeong”.

“Aeong, aeong!”, Yerim copies and tries wiggling out of Jungeun's tight grip.

“Cat, Hyunjin. Please call it a cat. And we're not getting a cat. If you want someone to play with, choose your little sister here, she's feisty too.”

That doesn't seem to be a satisfying answer though. With quick steps, Hyunjin disappears through the kitchen door, only to come back a minute later, up in Haseul's arms.

Jungeun sighs. Not again. Haseul has to get up for work early in the morning and usually takes a short nap when she gets back so she can help Jungeun with the kids a little once she's feeling less exhausted and completely drained from work. The older one out of the two works an eight hour shift while Jungeun takes care of the babies which, in Jungeun's theory, should make them like her more and behave better around her but there isn't a single sign of that yet.

“I'm sorry.”, Jungeun mumbles and gets up with Yerim still in her arms, reaching out to take Hyunjin too but Haseul shakes her head and just kisses her wife instead, saying that it's fine and she was up anyway. They've been married for four years now but Jungeun still finds herself speechless whenever Haseul looks as casual and comfy as she does now. Her glasses on the tip of her nose, her sweatshirt that isn't really her sweatshirt but Jungeun's being oversized, making her look like she's drowning in it and then her mismatched checkered pajama pants that to this day, Jungeun acts like she hates when they actually make Haseul look like a really adorable clown that ended up in the wrong household and never got to escape this mess of a family. A wonderful mess though, one that neither of them would give up for anything in the world.

“Mommy.”, Hyejoo whines from behind them, kicking around with her tiny but strong legs. She never really wants to be the center of attention but her attention is always focused on her twin and Yerim really doesn't mind the extra attention and therefore affection that her moms tend to give her. Hyunjin is still weird about receiving too much affection, mostly when it comes from Jungeun. With Haseul, it's different. She just loves when her older mom picks her up, despite her getting heavier and stronger with each passing day. She also loves teasing the hell out of Hyejoo, while Yerim seems to be her precious little sister that she likes to take care of. Too many times, did Jungeun have to scold Hyunjin for turning Hyejoo's highchair around so she couldn't see her twin sister anymore, making her youngest daughter cry loudly until she got turned back around, only to find Yerim smiling brightly at her, reaching out with her little chubby arms to try and hug her.

On one side, Jungeun is looking forward to when their children are a few years older and less of a hassle but then again, she doesn't want to know what Hyunjin and Hyejoo will be capable of to try and annoy each other.

“Yerim's fine, Hyejoo.”, Haseul coos and walks up to their youngest, Jungeun next to her who puts Yerim down in her highchair that's standing right next to Hyejoo's.

“ _Yerim's fine, Hyejoo._ ”, Hyunjin repeats cutely and laughs at Jungeun who raises a brow at her.

“What is there to laugh about, hm? What?”, Jungeun says, raising her voice in a playful manner and taking Hyunjin out of her wife's arms, lifting her up into the air which earns her some adorable giggles and a huge smile.

Haseul sits and watches as six kids are running through their living room, leaving behind a huge mess of toys and blankets. Looking at her wife, Haseul finds herself feeling a little uncertain again. Uncertain about the way they're living their lives, Haseul working all morning and a little into the afternoon while Jungeun is home, bringing the girls to school and kindergarten and picking them up again a few hours later, using the time in between to do some work around the house before she has to take care of their three little rascals again. So when Haseul gets home, she usually naps for an hour or two (now that the kids are older, they allow her to sleep two hours instead of the thirty minutes she got before) so that she doesn't walk around like a zombie. That means it's usually around 3pm when she gets up and gets to join her family for the rest of the day. Haseul knows it's not only exhausting her, but Jungeun too, she can clearly see the bags under her eyes every time she comes back home from work and asks for her welcome-back-kiss. Jungeun argues it's fine but fine doesn't mean fine here. It means bearable. Barely bearable.

While Haseul's work is dull, her co-workers are great and help making her eight hour shift feel like five hours max. There is always someone laughing in their office and Haseul always laughs along. She gets to take a break from home and its chaos. A chaos she loves but also needs a break from. Jungeun doesn't get one though. It's only on the weekends where she gets to escape for a little while.

“How was it?”, Sooyoung asks as her wife and Haseul's take off their shoes, big smiles on their faces as the screaming and yelling kids jump around, asking for hugs and how their day has been while telling them what they did with Vivi, Haseul and Sooyoung all day long, the excitement never leaving their voices.

Hyunjin is six now, nearly seven, and the twins are five. Hyunjin didn't change one bit. She's still the same girl that loves to tease Hyejoo and loves to take care of Yerim, even though she acts like she doesn't nowadays.

Yerim and Hyejoo also didn't change too much. Yerim is still their little sunshine and Hyejoo is still their grumpy little baby that acts so tough but goes soft whenever her twin does anything or when Hyunjin gets hurt which she gets a lot. Hyunjin and Hyejoo might act like they don't like each other all that much but their little cuddles right before bedtime say otherwise.

“It was great. Exhausting but great.”, Jiwoo says with a huge smile and gets down on her knees, hugging her six-year old daughter Chaewon until the young but strong girl pushes her away and waves her hand in front of her nose, taking a few steps back.

“Stinky.”, she says and walks away from the two women that just got back from a hiking trip that took them nine hours, with her head held high as if she doesn't want to deal with smelly people like them. There's so much more Sooyoung in her than Jiwoo, Haseul thinks with a smile before she realizes that one could say the same about her kids and how Hyunjin actually really resembles Jungeun and not herself at all. She also got the teasing from her wife, just like Chaewon got Sooyoung's.

“Hey! Shower before you come any closer.”, Sooyoung screeches when Jiwoo walks up to her with a smile that slowly falters.

“There are towels in the guest bathroom, Chuu.”, Jungeun says, using her best friend's nickname. Hyejoo is standing in front of her, holding Yerim's tiny hand and waiting for a hug. She will act like she dislikes it once Jungeun is hugging her and say that Yerim forced her to join the hug, not knowing that every single person in this room is seeing right through her, even Chaewon, her best friend, and Yeojin, Yerim's best friend who also happens to be Vivi's daughter.

Before Vivi found out she was pregnant, she used to call the one-night-stand regretful and stupid but that changed as soon as she felt her body behaving differently than usual and then got a pregnancy test, telling her that she was indeed pregnant. She doesn't regret it now, can't when Yeojin is the result of something that could have been a mistake but wasn't. It's definitely not easy, being a single mother, mostly not with a loud and chaotic child like Yeojin but Vivi wouldn't change it for the world. Of course, it would be nice to have someone by her side but Haseul, her best friend, is always there to help her out when needed and so are her other friends.

About twenty minutes later, the two freshly showered women join them for dinner. The kids are all sitting around the coffee table and the adults around the dining one. Heejin, Hyunjin's best friend, got picked up just a few minutes earlier and even though Haseul insisted on Heejin and her dad joining them for dinner, he said that his wife was at home with the food already on the table, thanking her repeatedly anyway.

“You know what, Jung, it always amazes me a little how even after eight years of marriage, you're still awkward around Haseul from time to time.”, Sooyoung suddenly says, teasing her wife's best friend with that typical Ha Sooyoung smirk on her face.

“Hey! Don't be mean! She's a little awkward around everyone, it's not her fault.”, Jiwoo defends Jungeun, more or less.

“I- thanks?”, she asks and avoids everyone's eyes as to not come across as awkward again. Under the table, Haseul grabs her wife's hand, placing it on her thigh and giving it a little squeeze, reassuring her a little. Sooyoung probably doesn't know that Jungeun got bullied for 'behaving weirdly' back in middle school. Jiwoo would know though since that was the time she befriended Jungeun.

Before anyone can say another word, the kids are already rushing over to their table, half of them wearing grumpy expressions and the other half smiling.

“Mom, Hyunjin ate my chocolate pie!”, Hyejoo complains, pointing a finger at a smiling Hyunjin who had chocolate smeared across her face but didn't seem to care.

“Yerim saw it, tell them.”, Hyejoo keeps going and nudges her twin sister's shoulder.

“Mmm...well, that's true but...Hyejoo stole Yeojin's after.”, Yerim whispers, visibly uncomfortable. She would never want to rat out her sister but she also wants to do what is right and tell the whole truth. Now, Hyejoo is looking at Yerim with her mouth slightly agape, clearly understanding this as her sister throwing her under the bus and before their parents could even try to intervene and defuse the bomb that is angry Hyejoo, said girl is already pushing past Yeojin and Hyunjin with tears in her eyes that she unsuccessfully tries to hide, stomping up their stairs and not listening to Haseul calling after her.

With a sigh, Jungeun turns back around to her friends, catching Jiwoo's eyes and seeing her try to smile. They all know that Hyejoo is often being a little difficult and struggling with rules and sharing kindness. She isn't a bad kid, not at all, but she isn't easy to understand or get too close to.

“Honey? Why don't you check up on her, hm?”, Jiwoo asks her daughter and Chaewon nods, quick to run up the stairs, ignoring her older mother's words, saying that she should walk slowly.

“I'm sorry, Yeojin. I'll talk to her about it later, okay? She will apologize. There's more cake in the fridge, why don't you get yourself a piece, hm?”, Haseul asks the smallest and youngest of the children, petting the four-year-old's head. With a nod and smile, Yeojin walks off, not really having minded Hyejoo taking away her cake in the first place. She liked vanilla better anyway.

Now, there are only Hyunjin and Yerim left standing next to the table. While Hyunjin is watching the stairs with a frown, as if she's waiting for her youngest sister to come back down, Yerim is standing there and crying to herself silently.

As soon as Hyunjin notices her sister crying, she turns towards her and takes her hand.

“I'm sorry, Yerim. I started it.”, she whispers and then looks at her moms, silently apologizing to them too.

“I just wanted to annoy her.”, she continues, her eyes turning a little glassy.

“I know.”, Haseul says with a sigh and pulls their oldest daughter closer, using her napkin to wipe away the chocolate remains before kissing her forehead. Hyunjin often took it too far, mainly considering how Hyejoo was and reacted to her big sister's antics but at the same time, Hyejoo's always a little too sensitive and loves provoking Hyunjin which often starts the whole ordeal. And Yerim? She usually tries to tell the two off for fighting or, well, cries which leads to her sisters stopping their fight to comfort her.

“Now go back to your table and sit with Yeojin.”, Jungeun says and nods in the direction of a lonely Yeojin sitting around the coffee table, munching away on her chocolate cake. Meanwhile, Vivi has pulled Yerim close and is now telling her that it was very brave of her to speak up and be honest and that Hyejoo will definitely forgive her once she realizes that she made a mistake. That seems to do the job cause little Yerim is quick to nod and smile and run to her sister and friend right after she went and hugged Vivi and her two moms.

Nine years later and the Jo household is sitting around the dining table again, this time it's only them. Yerim and Hyejoo will turn fifteen soon and Hyunjin is already sixteen, not easy ages. Hyejoo and Hyunjin have been fighting a lot more and Yerim has been crying a lot more ever since they hit puberty. Jungeun just wants it to be over. Haseul too but at the same time, she's scared of the time when they'll be all grown up and moving out so she decided to cherish the remaining years, despite that not always being easy.

“A family moved into that house down the street where the Park's lived. They have a daughter and she's going to our school.”, Yerim says with a smile, seemingly happy about having another teenager living on their street since most houses are occupied by elderly couples. Yerim likes them too and visits them sometimes to play with their cats but still, someone her age seems way more approachable.

“Oh, I didn't even notice. We should go and say hello sometime, invite them over.”, Haseul answers and chuckles at Jungeun's eye roll. If the kids weren't there, Jungeun would tell her wife that she's too nice. She once did that in Yerim's presence and the poor girl had a little meltdown over the idea that someone could be _too_ nice.

“The girl is in Hyunjin's year. I think her name is..Jin...Jin-something, I don't remember.”, Yerim says sheepishly, feeling a little bad that she didn't remember the nice girl's name after she held the door open for her at school.

“Jinsoul.”, Hyunjin mutters underneath her breath and doesn't even look up. A little weird but also nothing out of the ordinary. Hyunjin has those days where she doesn't talk much.

“You would know.”, Hyejoo suddenly snickers and ignores Hyunjin's glare.

“Oh, you talked to her already? That's great, she can-”

“She just dreams about talking to her.”, Hyejoo giggles mischievously and jumps a little when Hyunjin's fist comes crashing down onto the table.

“Hyejoo, shut the hell up!”, Hyunjin growls, her voice filled with anger and...insecurity?

“Hey! What is this about?”, Jungeun asks, raising her voice and glancing at Yerim for a second who immediately knows what to do. Slowly, the older twin moves her hand towards Hyunjin's and places it on top of her sister's, waiting for the fist to melt underneath her touch and her palm to open up to allow Yerim to intertwine their hands. That's what she always does when Hyejoo and Hyunjin get angry, both of them having the habit of turning their hands to fists and cramping up a little.

“Don't talk to your sister like that, Hyunjin. And Hyejoo, stop provoking her.”, Haseul says calmly and shakes her head at their youngest when she opens her mouth to speak up again and probably try and defend herself. It's quiet for a good ten seconds before Jungeun decides to try and get to the bottom of whatever this is. She already got an idea, judging by what Hyejoo said and how Hyunjin reacted.

“You wanna tell us what this is about? It's clearly something that bothers you.”

At that, a single tear runs down Hyunjin's cheek and drops onto her empty plate.

“Hyunjin.”, Yerim whines and moves her chair closer to her Hyunjin's, wrapping an arm around her middle to comfort her a little.

“Honey, what's up? You've been acting a little differently lately and I'm worried. _We're_ worried.”, Haseul admits and reaches out to hold Hyunjin's unoccupied hand but her daughter quickly pulls it away.

“Why don't you tell them, Hyejoo? You already started it so why not finish it, hm?”, Hyunjin asks her youngest sister who just looks down at her lap now, flinching a little at Hyunjin's sharp tone.

“Hyunjin, we are the last people to judge you for liking a girl. You know that, right?”

Haseul is more than surprised about the words leaving her wife's mouth until she thinks about what Hyejoo said again. Oh. OH!

“Hyejoo, please put away the dishes.”, Haseul demands more than asks and while Hyejoo would normally whine about it, she just gets up silently and cleans the table. Once she carried everything into the kitchen and occupies herself there, Haseul speaks up again.

“I understand that this isn't easy, honey. It never is, even if you have two moms and know they will love you no matter what. And it wasn't okay of Hyejoo to out you like this, even though she probably didn't mean to hurt you. We will talk to her about this, I promise. Just...if someone's giving you a hard time because of this, please tell us.”

Apparently, that was a little too much. At least, judging by the way Hyunjin is suddenly getting up, her chair falling backwards and onto the ground. She looks angry, as well as hurt but before anyone can react properly, she's already turning around and running up the stairs. A few seconds later, they can hear her slamming the door to her room shut.

Hyunjin doesn't know what go into her when she stormed out of the dining room like that. She just felt so mad and so...exposed. There was never a doubt that her parents would love her if she told them, she just wanted to figure things out for herself first.

A quiet knock on the door pulls Hyunjin out of her thoughts. She keeps her back turned towards the door and yells a 'Fuck off'. She knows that her moms and Yerim would immediately scold her for it if she said something like that so she knows it's Hyejoo when no one speaks up and instead, the door just opens slightly, allowing some light to come into her dark room before it closes again.

“I'm sorry.”

It comes out as quiet as Hyunjin expected. Hyejoo could be loud, _very_ loud, but usually not in times like these. Times where one of her sisters is hurt and upset. Thing is, Hyunjin knows she's sorry. Hyejoo might seem like a not very emotional being but she really is caring and kind and sensitive.

She is the one who helps Yerim with her homework when she struggles cause she's having trouble with math and physics and...honestly, most subjects. And Hyejoo is also the one who waits for her siblings after school. Not a few minutes but an hour, sometimes longer than that. Yerim and Hyunjin both joined clubs at their school but Hyejoo never bothered. Still, despite Jungeun having offered to pick her up right after she finishes her classes, Hyejoo insists to wait for her sisters and drive with them. She cares, she really does.

“I shouldn't have said anything and it wasn't my place to-”

“Save your little speech. I know it's all mom's words anyway.”, Hyunjin hisses and cuddles her pillow closer to her chest.

For a little bit, she thought Hyejoo left the room without her noticing but then she feels the bed dip behind her.

“I really am sorry, Hyunjin. Really. I took it too far and I know, I always do. I just didn't expect you to get so mad, I promise that I didn't want to hurt you like that.”

Hyunjin doesn't know what to respond to that. Again, she knows Hyejoo had to ill intentions and they are always like that together, provoking each other until one snaps. This was just another one of those moments, just that the context was different and Hyejoo really took it too far. But if she wasn't aware of it being such a big thing to her, how is it any different from their usual bickering? Her little sister wouldn't have said those things if she had known about how it would make Hyunjin feel. So what to respond to that apology now? Hyunjin is stubborn, always has been, and just giving in now doesn't sit well with her. Then again, seeing Hyejoo hurt and worried is even worse and-

A body crashing into her back stops her train of thought and Hyunjin tenses up at the feeling of Hyejoo wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her from behind. It isn't unusual for the two to cuddle but not when they're technically still fighting. Before she can react to the sudden attack though, the door opens again, closing just a second later.

Hyunjin flinches at the way Yerim is stomping towards her bed, surrounding it so she can sit down in front of Hyunjin. She can imagine why she's mad. If there's one thing Yerim hates, it's being left in the dark and not knowing about something that her siblings know about. So she must be pretty upset about the fact that-

“Hyejoo knew? You told her and not me? Why?”, Yerim asks, clearly trying to hold back the tears.

“I didn't really tell Hyejoo. She wouldn't stop prying and-”

“And now you're cuddling? _Without me?_ When did you stop including me? Is there more I need to know?”

Okay, so she's _really_ upset. Hyunjin gets it though, she would probably be upset too if she found out that her twin sisters were keeping something from her. That was one of her biggest worries growing up, that they'd be closer to each other than to her cause they're twins and twins put each other above everything, right? Hyunjin was scared that she'll never share the same bond with them that they share with each other.

“I'm gay too.”, Hyejoo says so nonchalantly that it takes Hyunjin a few seconds to understand the actual meaning of her words. Hyejoo too?

“What? Don't look at me like that. And no, Yerim, Hyunjin didn't know.”, Hyejoo says, having looked at Hyunjin first who had scooted forward a little to be able to properly look at her sister from over her shoulder. And then she looked at Yerim who had opened her mouth which made Hyejoo assume that she was about to ask whether they hid that from her too. She didn't know that Yerim's question was a different one.

“But you're not dating Chaewon, right?”, she asks, sounding a little worried.

“What? No! Ew, I would never-”

“Wait! Yerim, do you...do you like Chaewon?”

Yerim didn't even need to respond, her reaction says it all. The way she looks down at her fingers that are following Hyunjin's blanket's pattern, a frown on her face.

“You seem to like Jinsoul, why can't I like Chaewon?”, she whispers, not meeting her sisters' eyes.

“I'm not saying you can't. I just asked.”, Hyunjin says and thinks about how they are all apparently keeping secrets from each other. But why?

No one's saying anything for a little bit, all of them just going through all this new information in their heads, wondering about whether there's more than that and they don't know each other as well as they thought they would.

“Wanna cuddle?”, Hyunjin asks into the dark, only really making out her sister's silhouette now that the sun has fully set. Soon, the little fairy lights above her bed will turn on.

First, there is a long sigh. Then, Yerim gets up off the bed and her sisters immediately worry about her leaving the room and being more upset with them than they thought she was. That thought quickly vanishes though, when she reappears in their field of vision, carrying what seems to be Hyunjin's blanket that she always keeps around for when her sisters want to have a sleepover in her room and are too lazy to get up and get their own ones, once they have settled down in Hyunjin's big and comfy bed.

“Um, this wasn't an invitation to a sleepover. Just cuddles.”

Yerim acts like she doesn't hear her though and throws herself in between her sisters, getting loud complaints as a response but not caring about them until she's fully settled in between them.

Groaning out of annoyance, Hyunjin turns around so she's facing her sisters, propping herself up on her right elbow.

“We all got our secrets, huh?”, she asks with a sigh and looks down at Yerim who is nibbling on her lower lip, clearly thinking about something. Before any of her sisters can ask though, she already speaks up.

“I don't know if it's an excuse but I was worried that you'd be mad at me. For liking your best friend.”

She looks up at Hyejoo, waiting for a response.

“Why would I be mad at you? Yes, Chaewon sucks and I don't see how you could like that idiot, you also most likely deserve better, but it's not like you chose to like her, right? We don't get to choose that.”, Hyejoo says and Hyunjin has to smile at how well she said that, her words and the gentleness behind them (yes, she did say Chaewon is an idiot but she said it gently) being the complete opposite of what the oldest sibling is used to, the complete opposite of what she experienced downstairs just a few hours ago.

“As long as you don't start defending her instead of me when we're arguing and you won't go around smooching in our room, I'm good.”, Hyejoo adds with a chuckle and flicks Yerim's forehead just because she can.

“Ew, no. And it's not like she likes me anyway. I never even hung out with her before, not without you, I mean. Which reminds me...Hyunjin! Tell us about the girl next door. She's in your class?”

Shit, Hyunjin thinks and already regrets having invited Yerim to cuddle with them. Then again, would she rather have Yerim upset or be questioned about her crush?

“No. We only have PE together. She just falls over her own two feet all the time.”

Hyunjin really has to try hard and not smile when talking about Jinsoul. She isn't in love with her, really not. But she is someone Hyunjin could see herself falling for.

“Okay, come on now. We can see when you're trying not to smile, you know that, right? Tell us more. What is she like? Did you talk yet? You said you didn't last time I asked but you also just wanted to get rid of me and it was a week ago.”, Hyejoo says, hoping that Hyunjin isn't still mad at her underneath the surface and will think she's pushing her again.

“A lot can happen in a week! I bet she thinks you're pretty.”, Yerim chirps enthusiastically and turns so she's facing Hyunjin instead of lying on her back, looking at her oldest sister with a bright and positive smile. If it were someone else that said something like that, Hyunjin would be super annoyed at them and think they're joking but it's Yerim and Yerim makes you think that your crush thinks you're pretty just by saying so.

“She is that blonde girl that held the door open for you, right?,” Yerim nods and Hyejoo continues,”I guess she's kind of pretty then.”

“And she seems to be kind! And clumsy, how cute.”

The twins keep talking and asking questions but Hyunjin ignores them for now and falls onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her family is far from perfect, there's no hiding that. One of her moms is always exhausted from work and the other? Hyunjin can see her limping around when she thinks nobody's looking. It's apparently not easy being a choreographer when you had your knee badly fractured at some point in your life.

Yerim and Hyejoo? They might always be a little closer to each other than to Hyunjin but the oldest is sure that it doesn't mean they love her any less.

And love? That's something Hyunjin gets to experience in the next few months for the very first time. What she doesn't know yet, is that every love comes with heartbreak.


End file.
